How did this come to be?
by thinkingthinks
Summary: The second category is by Cassandra Clare, just incase your wondering. Jace is attacked by a newborn, and Renesmee shows up to save him. I'm writing Jacob out of the story, so this is a Jace/Nessie fanfic! T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was reading this awesome book called, City of Bones by Cassandra Clare, and I wondered, what would happen if a newborn came and attacked Jace, when Nessie showed up? Inspiration!! This is just a sudden idea, and I want to read the second and the third in the series, (I just got them today!), so the plot may change a little bit, or characters from the other books may be added. I'm also writing Jacob out of the story, since I don't like Jacob, and enjoy Rennesme being mad at Jacob.**

**I know that one of the categories is Mortal Instruments, but that is by Cassandra Clare.**

**It's also really close to my birthday, so I want a review for a present!!!**

**And I know that this is a short first chap, but I don't want to give to much away at first!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or City of Bones, though I do own copies of the books..........Does that count?**

* * *

~~~Jace POV~~~

As I stared at nothing in the abandoned warehouse I was hiding in, I couldn't help but wonder: _What would have happened if Clary and I weren't actually related? Would we be soul mates, or would we just pass after a couple of months dating? _Well, let me tell you something: Life is cruel. I don't think that I could ever get over my sister, even though we were never together.

Soft light footsteps interrupted my self-wallowing. Thump, thump, thump, thump..... All right already!

"Isabelle or Alec, I know it's you! Just come out and yell at me already!" I shouted at the darkness, while taking out my stele and holding it up, so I could see which of the Lightwoods it actually was.

"Alec or Isabelle?" a musical voice that sounded like a flute said back. "Well, I'm not Alec or Isabelle, my name is Krista."

"Nice name, and voice by the way. But, will you please step into the light so I can see whom I'm talking to? I'm sure that you can see me, Krista," I called out to the darkness, to Krista, who just happens to be outside of my stele's light circle.

"Very well," Krista said before stepping into the light.

The first thing I noticed about Krista is that she was pale white. _Vampire_. But wait, she wasn't flinching from my stele's light, like normal vampires do. Well, this vampire, or vampire-like creature, was very beautiful. Krista had long, brown hair, with caramel colored highlights and side bangs. She was wearing designer jeans, and a purple polo t-shirt. But the most startling thing about her (other than her paleness)? She had bright red eyes, which were ringed with black and seemed to be glowing with hatred, and something else. Longing? But not for me, surely. When Krista noticed me staring at her eyes, she smiled widely, showing off pearl-white teeth, that were perfectly straight, and looked razor sharp, each and every one of them, razor sharp. However, there weren't any fangs.

Krista inched closer to me, still with her teeth showing, and appeared to be growling at me.

"Blood!" she snarled at me, before slapping the stele to the ground, but not without howling with pain at touching the ruins. Huh, guess that ruins work for protection against vampire-like creatures too.

"Hey!" a new voice called out. "Leave him alone!" the voice said.

"Little girl, he is MINE!!!" Krista hissed at the voice.

"No, he's nobodies," the voice said, before stepping into the light that the stele still generated, even on the floor.

The newcomer was almost as pale as Krista, though still had some color. She had the most deep, chocolate colored eyes I had ever seen. Plus, this girl had very odd color hair. Brownish-red, practically bronze. And the lips, oh, the lips, a pink color, very pale, but full, and soft, I'm sure. This girl was GORGEUSS!!!!

Krista hissed at the girl, again,

"I'm Rennesme, and I'm older than you, Newborn," the girl said, Rennesme. Beautiful name, Rennesme. . . . . . wait, newborn?

Suddenly, Krista lunged at Rennesme, but the bronze haired girl was very fast, even faster than Krista.

I hoped that Rennesme will be alright, because I'm sure that I can't live without her anymore.

_How did this come to be?_

* * *

**And. . . . . . .scene! As I said, a short chapter. Next chapter, we will have Nessie's POV, (I think) and the battle! **

**Any ideas on a new title? I'll have a contest! Just review!**

**Think of clicking the green button down at the bottom there, and send a review, as an early birthday present to me! It doesn't even need to be wrapped!!!**


	2. Fight

**I is updating! Lol. Anyways, I was rereading my last Chap and I promised that I would have Renesmee POV. I also realized that I'm spelling Renesmee wrong, and am prob doing it again. Lawlz. Ok! Back to the story!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nessie, Jace, or any of the other Twilight/City of Bones/City of Ashes/City of Glass characters, I just own Krista!**

* * *

~~~Ness POV~~~

Krista leaped at me, but I was faster. My brain was spinning with ideas for nonviolent fighting strategies. Then I thought, _Screw the nonviolent part!!!!! The newborn just tried to kill this kid!!!!!! I'm gonna teach her a lesson that she won't forget . . . or remember, since I'm gonna tear her to pieces!!!!!!!_ So, I made up a little impromptu song in my head, it goes like this:

Tear them to pieces

Just 'cuz

I'm gonna *beat*

Tear them to pieces!

Cuz they don't know how to act

When you try to kill

The boy I love,

You really screwed up!

So now I'm gonna tear

Gonna, gonna, tear them to pieces,

Tear them apart!!!!! *Dun!!*

Catchy eh?

Of course, while I was singing the song, (I titled it "Tear them to pieces") I missed as I was swinging my arm with lightning fast speed into Krista's jaw, she caught it and pulled me close, strangling me as she went.

"Now, I don't know what you are, but whoever messes with my meals has to pay!" Krista spat into my ear. She then continued cutting off my air supply, until I would die. Damn these newborns!!!!

I thought that all hope was lost until I saw the kid reach across the room, toward a glowing knife.

_This may be interesting _I thought to myself just before the consciousness started to fade away . . . . .

~~~Jace POV~~~

Nessie was just about to lose her fight; Krista was strangling her. The light in Nessie's eyes were fading, and fading fast! I had to do something!

My stele!

Of course! Krista couldn't bear the runes on my stele!

I'll have to be careful though, I don't know if just the runes could hurt Nessie or if I just hit her with my stele.

I reached for my stele as I watched Nessie's eyes start fading even more; she was losing consciousness and knew it herself.

I grabbed my stele and quickly willed the seraph blade to shine brighter, making it easier to aim. I was going to launch myself at her as a distraction, and then stab the stele inside her, preferably her chest or neck, but anywhere works too.

I launched myself at the creature that was holding a girl who managed to be dear to my heart even without a proper greeting.

How did this come to be?

~~~Krista POV (shock! horror!)~~~

My meal was launching himself at me, with a knife in his hand. Silly boy, he'll just get himself killed before I even try to kill him. I backhanded the meal into the nearest wall, which shrieked and groaned in protest, but didn't break, since I like to kill my meals myself.

He threw the knife at me with his weakened strength, I let it bounce off of me, to show him my strength and awesomeness. But, that didn't happen, instead, the knife sank into my flesh, and started eating away at my muscle. Poison.

I didn't know that this was possible before, but I was losing consciousness. Me! A vampire! Losing consciousness!

_Impossible_ I thought as all faded to black.

~~~Ness POV~~~ **(sorry that I'm switching POV's so much!)**

The boy launched himself at my capture, very bravely, I must admit. Krista, of course, was unfazed and simply backhanded him into the wall. Krista didn't want to kill the boy, otherwise, he'd be dead and on the street below surrounded by wood fragments.

With the last bit of strength in his body, that boy, the beautiful, golden-haired boy, (sorta like Uncle Jasper's hair color) threw his knife into Krista's arm. It ATE AWAY AT HER FLESH!!!!!!! GROSS!!!!!!!!! But, helpful. Krista lost consciousness just as the boy was about to.

I darted out of Krista's unconscious body, and ran to the boy, with my muscles protesting from lack of oxygen only moments before.

"Stay with me, please," I begged to the boy. "Please, please."

He reached up to my face to wipe away the tears that I didn't know had gathered. "Don't cry," he said. "Don't cry."

"Ok, but what's your name?" I asked, holding his hand to my face.

"Jace," the boy said, before slipping into unconsciousness.

I picked up the boy, Jace, and ran to the house we had in upstate New York. He needs Carlisle, and fast!!


	3. Meet the Family

**Sorry that I haven't been updating very well! anyway. . . .**

**This is sorta a short chap, but I had to get stuff out of the way, and next chapter should be quite a bit longer.**

** Yay! Reviews! Thanks Purple_Iris! And to answer your question, I don't think that I'm gonna write the other Mortal Instrument characters out of the story. At least, no yet. So, you are going to meet the other characters from both books soon. (Maybe this chap? You will find out as you read. . . . . .) I just don't think that they're going to be that important in the story, but who knows, I just go with the flow of my story.**

**Post City of Ashes and BD. Pre City of Glass. (I want some JacexNess fluff, I can't do that when he knows that Clary isn't his sister, they can't be together!)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Mortal Instrument series.

~~~Renesmee POV~~~

I ran as fast as I could to our house in upstate New York. I must say though, the fastest I was going wasn't fast at all. Once I got back to Carlisle I'll need to hunt, though that may take an hour, and Jace doesn't have an hour.

Sighing, I pushed my body faster, so fast that I felt like I was going to faint.

_Jace needs Carlisle, and I need to bring him to Carlisle. Jace needs Carlisle, and I need to bring him to Carlisle. Jace needs Carlisle. . . . . ._ I kept repeating in my head.

"Renesmee? What are you talking about? . . . . . Oh," Dad said from hearing my thoughts, though we were still out of hearing distance from the house. Maybe Alice knew that something was off about me (not actually "off"), but didn't know exactly what.

"Exactly," Dad said to my unvoiced thoughts after taking Jace from me. "I'll call Carlisle and take the boy to the hospital, I'll also make up a cover story while I'm running there. But Nessie, please be careful. Take care of yourself, he cares about you too."

_ Really? But just go, I'll join you after I hunt. And his name is __Jace__._ I thought quickly. Jace needs to get to the hospital, and Carlisle is the doctor that he needs.

Dad nodded once, concern for me written all of his face, and the disappeared into the night, taking Jace with him. I'm glad that Dad was the one who came, and not Mom. It's only been 7 years since she Changed, and I'm not sure how well she could handle the fresh blood seeping from his body. Also, Dad's the fastest runner, and is used to holding onto humans while he runs (from Mom when she was human) and could call Carlisle at the same time.

I went hunting right away. I didn't want to miss a chance at being with Jace, though hunting before going there was a lot better than waiting until after. I mean, who knows how long it will take for Jace to wake up? Oh wait, I'll just ask Aunt Alice! Maybe if I can stay still, she'll be able to see it!

Still, _selfish, selfish, selfish fool! He saved your life, and you put your own needs before his! SELFISH!!!!! _rang through my head every second that I was hunting. Finally, I finished hunting, ran home to change my clothes (even as much as I wanted to see Jace right now, I couldn't walk around in torn, bloody clothes, even in a hospital), and ran to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital to see Jace heading off to surgery with Carlisle at the head of his rolling bed.

"Jace!!!" a random carrot headed girl cried as soon as she saw the object of my affection (aka Jace). She then promptly turn toward me, since I was heading off to go try and talk to Carlisle before he scrubs into Jace's surgery. "Vampire," she hissed. Odd, she knows that I'm a vampire??????? Or at least part vampire????? "What did you _do_ to him???" she shrieked life a banshee.

"Um, girl, look, I didn't do anything to Jace, but how do you know him?" I asked her utterly confused.

"You liar! He's my brother!!" she snarled/screamed at me. She was definately giving Aunt Rosalie a run for her money in the diva tantrum department.

"Nice one, Ness," Dad said, appearing next to my side.

~~~Edward POV~~~

_She was definately giving Aunt Rosalie a run for her money in the diva tantrum department;_ Nessie thought calmly as she was being screamed at from this _human_ (I have nothing against humans, I mean, come on! I dated Bella as a human (and sometimes miss her as a human) but this girl is just thick!)

I appeared at my daughter's side, and said "Nice one, Ness."

_HOLY CRUD!!!! How did he get here so fast?!?!?!? And damn, he's HOTTTT!!!!! Almost as hot as Jace...._ *cue mental dazzleing* _Stop Clary, Jace is your brother, you will not think of him that way. Besides, what is he doing being rushed into surgery? I thought that he could take care of himself against vampires, I mean, he faced Valentine on that boat after fighting dozens of demons non-stop._ The girl, Clary, went into the details from the boat and about Valentine, I watched the whole thing with rapt attention.

The girl, Clary, was silent for a while, while I learned a lot of things about her. One thing was certain in her mind, we will talk, and she will get answers. . . . .

* * *

**. . . .NEXT CHAPTER!!! (that was a continuation of Edward's sentence, btw) **

**I APOLIGIZE FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER AND THE DELAY IN UPDATING!!! I'll try and update every Friday, or, in this case, and maybe others, the weekend. Wow! that was a lot of commas in one sentence!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE LONGER!!!**

**and, that's it!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Waking up

**Yes, an update as promised!!!!! But a week late. and some more.:(. I'm really, really, really, really, really, sorry about that!!!!!!!**

** I really, really, like reviews, so please do that! Review!!! and I would like to reply to your reviews, so it'll be good if you could get an account on here. (that's actually why I got an account, to review my friends stories) **

** I'm sorry about all the short chapters, honestly, I don't start these chapters until Friday (usually at night. . . ).**

**I'm also sorry about the delay!**

** If my updates get less and less frequent, I think that you should know why. Even though I'm only in 6th grade, I go to this really hard charter school where you get double the homework that you would get at a regular school. Also, I have to start Bar Mitzvah tutoring now, so that just adds to my workload. And if you're racist against jews, do you want to read this story or not? No ones making you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or MI. Though I do love those series and the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. (I just started reading those books a couple days ago, I'm now on the 4th book!)**

* * *

~~~Jace POV~~~

The blackness was everywhere. In front of me, behind me, to the sides of me. Then again, my eyes where closed, and I couldn't see behind me, only demons could do that, and they need to be able to twist their heads pretty damn far to do that.

I needed to know what happened to that girl, the beautiful girl, Nessie!! Is she alright?!?!? Where is she?!?!? Wait a second, where am I????

I cracked open my eyes just a little bit, and was staring intensely into deep, chocolate brown eyes. I was drowning in chocolate, and enjoying it!!

"So you're awake, huh," the girl who the eyes belonged to said in a musical voice.

I had to say something to the beautiful girl, something intelligent, something strong, "Murrgh," I said. _Yeah, real intelligent Jace_ I mentally chided myself.

"Well, Murrgh to you too!" the girl said, genuinely pleased with something. She sat back, and gazed at me intensely. The way her bronze curls framed her heart shaped face, her deep, chocolate brown eyes, her soft, pink lips. . . . she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in the entire world. And that's saying a lot, Clary's beautiful, and so are the Shadowhunter women, but they weren't even competition next to Nessie. Wait a minute Jace . . . did you just call your own sister beautiful? Then call her plain? Huh, bad Jace, make up your mind!!!!

"Do you need anything?" Nessie asked.

"Water," I replied weakly in a raspy, dehydrated voice.

"Here you go," Nessie said, handing me a water cup.

I drank from the red, bendy straw that was molded into a spiral. Why mundanes find this appetizing? I do not know

"Thank you," I said, my voice only slightly stronger.

"So Jace, you have a sister?" Nessie said to me.

Surprised, i choked. How did she know about Clary? Nessie patted me on my back to dislodge the water from the windpipe. (Hodge says that this doesn't help, and even though he _did_ turn over to Valentine's side, he's usually correct on these kinds of things.

"I'll take that as a yes. And just in case you don't remember my name, or what happened at the warehouse, then my name is Renesmee, but my nickname is Nessie," Nessie said warily.

"I remember," I replied. "I also remember your name and how you saved my life."

~~~Nessie POV~~~

Jace remembers what I did. He remembers everything! Even my name *cue sighing. romantic music, and mental melting*. . . THIS IS HUGE!!!!! Wait til dad hears about this!!!

"I just did hear about it," Dad said to me, softly, so that only I could hear it.

_Fine, then wait 'til Mom hears about this! Oh, and Aunt Alice! and Aunt Rose!!! They'll understand me. . . . ._I mentally fixed.

**I know that I promised a longer chapter! and the rest of meeting of the family, the talk with Clary, blah, blah, blah!!!! Just incase you haven't noticed, this chapter is a week late, so I think that you realized that I'm not the best at keeping promises. I won't promise anymore future updates, but I ****will**** try and update every week. Thanks to all of my wonderful readers/reviewers. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I know that there are readers who don't review, so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Discussion

**Sorry for the late update everyone!!! This is a long chapter handwritten, though I don't know how long it will be on the internet. . . . . It isn't all that long on Microsoft Word either....why do I have to write so big???**

**All reviews are welcome!!! Constructive criticism? Plot ideas? (I still don't have the entire plot yet, but i have a few ideas)**

**I don't own Twilight or the Mortal Instrument series.**

* * *

~~Edward POV~~

When my daughter disappeared into _that boy's_ room, Clary was giving her the Evil Eye.

_ Why is she going into Jace's room?_ Clary mentally shrieked. _He's the love of my life . . . . .and my brother_

"At least he's going to be OK. He saved her life, and she saved his," I said smoothly while mentally fuming. No one should be able to give Renesmee that look! NO ONE!!!!!

Clary turned to me, and she gaped at me. Her mouth was actually hanging open, giving me a "lovely" view of her not-so-pearly-whites. I coudl have sensed Clary's mental flustering miles away!!! And to think that I caused all of her distress!! Ridiculous!

My cell phone saved me by ringing. Clary barely noticed, she was still calculating whether I was "yummylicious" enough to leave Jace (though they aren't actually together)

I checked the caller ID, relieved. It was my angel.

"Hello, love," I said into the phone. This caught Clary's attention right away.

"Hey, Edward," my darling's musical voice said. "Why did alive tell me to call you?" she inquired.

At this. I walked away from Clary and began speaking softly at a little fast than human pace (I was at a hospital after all, it might seem a little weird if i was humming into the phone. . . .) explaining our daughter's situations and why Alice told her to call me. I believe that it has something to do with Clary. . . .

"Ugh! I'm going to kill that, that, that human girl if the even tries to seduce you!!" my Bella growled through the phone when I told her about my current predicament.

I walked back within hearing range of Clary, before saying at a human pace, "Don't worry love. You know that my heart belongs to you, and only you."

I could hear, (and practically see) the mental waves of disappointment and jealousy along with Clary's heart practically breaking under all of the disappointment coming from the ginger-haired girl next to me.

As soon as I hung up, Clary started fireing questions at me with such a high speed, that I wouldn't have been able to distinguish one word from another if I wasn't a vampire with super amazing hearing.

"Who was that?? Was that your girlfriend???? Why didn't you speak with her infront of me? What's her name?? How do you know the girl inside Jace's room?!?!? Did you know Jace is my brother?? What's going on?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!??????????????????????????" Clary said at a breakneck speed for a human. Of course to me, that was just a pathetic excuse of speed talking.

"Woah! Woah!! Woah!!! One question at a time!!" I said going along with the human charade we have here in New York.

"Fine," Clary grumbled. "Who was that?"

"That was Bella," I replied. This girl was starting to get on my nerves!! She keeps on insulting all of my family members!!!

"Is the your girlfriend?" Clary asked with jealously evident in her voice.

"Yes." It's amazing how one single word can cause so much distress. . . . . . .

"How long have you been together?" Well, someone's not sticking ot the original questions. . . . . . . . .

"Since the summer before Freshman year. So, a little more than 3 years," I said.

Clary's face drooped. I didn't have to be a mind reader (or Jasper) to know that she was majorly disappointed. But I am a mind reader, so I guess I know as well as anyone how disappointed she is. . . . . .

_Oh, well. I guess that I'll just have to ogle him subtly now._ Clary thought. This girl has the decency to not be a total (pardon my language) bitch to Bella, but she really wasn't any better than all of those other teenage, hormone ridden girls who have no problem trying to steal my heart.

"OK," Clary continued with the questioning. "How do you know the girl inside my brother, Jace,'s room?"

"She's my dau-sister," I said. Hopefully she won't notice my slip up there. I checked quickly. Nope, no need to worry.

I was only used to calling Renesmee my sister on the first day of school, and that was only to the first 3 or so people. (It varies from school to school.)

"What happened to Jace?" Clary asked, interrupting my thoughts.

At this question I hesitated. I knew from Nessie that a Newborn attacked Jace, and Nessie saved his life. But then Jace saved her life. How, I'm not sure. I didn't know how to respond so I settled for: "I'm not sure."

"You knew before," Clary stated.

"No, I didn't. What are you talking about?" I said, though I knew very well what she meant. When I was fuming, I slipped up and told Clary more than I should have known myself.

This is not good.

* * *

**Yay! Sorry for the late update as always. I suck at updating!!! Bella next chapter!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I lost my title of the almost regularly updating for this story only queen! **

**Thanks NotEmoJustWeird! For that wonderfulness of the authors note in all your stories! Go see her profile! And read her stories! And maybe start continuing one of them! Maybe!**

**To all of those that care, I have a BOATLOAD of HW, and it sucks!!!!!!!!!!! I have to write a memoir and I also have math (both of those are done until I need to do more) and TWO exams BACK TO BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS THE JUSTICE!!!???!!??? I also started volleyball, so that cuts short my hw hours.**

**I'LL TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN!!!! BUT I NEED INSPIRATION!!! REVIEW!!!!! I'm asking for 10 reviews before I'll update again. **

**10 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Short chap (we are no longer in cap land), sorry! As I said, I need inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or MI series**

* * *

Bella POV

Edward explained everything to me on the phone . . . including this girl, Clary, *growl* who thought that she loved him! Imagine that!

"Ugh! I'm going to kill that girl if she even tries to seduce you!" I growled into the phone.

I heard walking at the other end and the Edward said "Don't worry , love. You know my heart belongs to you, and only you."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. Edward was no doubt getting bombarded with question. I had to rescue my loved one! I made up my mind, and as I jogged out of the house (an almost exact replica of the house in Forks) Alice popped her head out of the library and said "Good luck, Bella. And don't hate her, she's just a hormone ridden kid."

I nodded, and then ran to the hospital where I knew that I would find my love and my daughter. I couldn't get there soon enough.

*~*~*~*

". . . . . . . .What are you talking about?" I heard Edward's voice say. Only those who knew him well, i include myself in this category, could hear the frustration, fury, and . . . . . self-loathing? in the undercurrent in his voice.

At this, I sped up. I had to save my husband from himself.

"Hey, honey," I said as I kissed Edward on the cheek, staking my claim on him. I felt satisfied when I saw the human girl's almost invisible glare. Only almost invisible, she needs to work on that.

"Hello, love," Edward said while snaking his arm around my waist. I instantly melted at his touch.

"Bella, meet Clary. Clary, this is Bella, my girlfriend," Edward introduced.

I smiled distantly at Clary, the human, but only to be polite. I already loathed this human, and I haven't even spoken to her yet!

Clary stared indifferently at my. She was definitely hiding a glare behind that mask of hers. Just like Jacob before he left Sam's pack . . . . . . . . .

Suddenly, Nessie ran up to me and Edward.

"Hurry!" she said before racing back to a hospital room.

I glanced at Edward, then we both raced to our daughter, fearing the worst.

**As I said, sorry for the late update and the shortness.**

**I NEED 10, I REPEAT 10 REVIEWS TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Gymnasts-rox-socks**


	7. IMPORTANT authors note PLEASE READ

Come on people! I'm 1,  1  measly review short of updating!!!! just someone either review this note or a previous chapter please!!!!

I already have the chapter partially written, and it's pretty important!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JUST REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!! or REVIEW ON THE PREVIEW!!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOUR THINKING! I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Preview:

_ "Have to get out!" he gasped. "Have to warn others!"_

_ 'Shh, calm down Jace. Calm," I said as soothingly as I could._

_ Unfortunately, Jace didn't calm down. In fact, he got, if anything, MORE aggravated!_

_ He struggled and struggled, his heart beat speeding up so much, that the machine was having a hard time keeping up. __**Beep beep beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep .**_

_Jace was gone. _


	8. The Start of Something New

**Sorry! This chap is rllllllllllllllllllllllllllly late and I promised! FYI, I suck at keeping promises.**

**This chapter is long in my notebook (around 10 hand written pages) and around 5 pages on Word, so bare with me if it's short online!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FREAKISHLY IMPORTANT! THIS CHAPTER SETS UP THE WHOLE STORY (which I don't really have a plot for! yikes!) SO PLEASE BARE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

**15 REVIEWS TOTAL FOR NEXT UPDATE PLZ! I'M IN A WRITING MOOD TODAY, SO I'LL START THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except a catapult that I built and the plotline that I don't know where it's going anymore!**

~~~Nessie POV~~~

"Hurry!" I said to Mom and Dad before rushing (at a human pace) back to Jace's room. One second later, I could hear them running humanly to where I had disappeared.

Jace was trying to get unhooked to the various machines with such concentration that I couldn't do anything for my liking. I knew that if he kept this up, he would die.

"Have to get out!" he gasped. "Not right place for me! Have to protect secret!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh, calm down Jace. Calm," I said as soothingly as I could.

Unfortunately, Jace didn't calm down. In fact, he got, if anything, MORE aggravated.

He struggled and struggled, his heart beat speeding up so much that the machine was having a hard time keeping up. _Beep, beep beepbeepbeepbeepbeep . _His heartbeat was gone. Jace was gone . . . . Wait! Jace was literally gone! He wasn't in the bed (nor was his body.)

A thought pierced through my relief-induced haze.

Jace had disappeared into thin air.

Jace POV~

I didn't know why I had run to that warehouse. I don't know why I always run away. I didn't know why I left the beautiful bronze-haired girl in the hospital. I don't know, I just don't know.

I had run to the _vampire_ hotel. Hotel Dumont. **?**

I hadn't been here since the disastrous "save the mundane rat" adventure. I went with Clary. Clary *sigh*. My feeling for Nessie were ten-no one hundred-times the amount I felt for Clary. It's a good thing I found Nessie, now I can be just a brother to Clary. Our feelings don't have to be anything more than the brother-sister bond siblings were supposed to have.

I continued my mental ramblings, but then I realized something.

_How the hell did I get all the way to Hotel Dumont? I didn't take the subway and it's a long way away from the hospital . . . . . ._

Well, if I got here, I can get back to the hospital, I'm sure of that.

Ness POV

Jace had disappeared into thin are and Mom, Dad, and I were frantically looking for him. (Yes, Mom and Dad knew there was something special about him too. It's a feat for a boy to get away from a half-vampire without the halfie in question didn't realize he was missing. Oddly enough, Mom still doesn't know his name . . . .)

A few minutes after _he_ had disappeared, the missing boy simply waltzed in the door. His eyes' widened when he took in my parents. I could practically hear him think "Vampires." His gaze stopped at Mom and seemed to be trying to remember if he had ever seen her before. Mom was doing the same with Dad looking between her and Jace.

"Jace?" Mom finally asked.

Jace blinked before saying "Bella?"

A huge shit-eating grin appeared on Mom's face. She squealed and hugged Jace gently. Jace immediately stiffened, but didn't protest.

_Well shit. How do they know each other?_ I thought to myself.

Dad looked at me before shrugging to answer my nonverbal question. I guess they weren't thinking about anything that would give it away. Dad looked at me again to show me that that wasn't the case.

_Is Mom's shield covering him? _I asked Dad in my head.

Dad shrugged again.

_Shit. Is Jace a shield too? _

Dad nodded.

_ Shit._ I though before I turned my attention back to Mom and Jace; Dad and my silent conversation only taking a few seconds.

"Why aren't you wearing your hospital gown?" Mom tittered like a reapproving bird while eying Jace's distressed jeans that hung low on his hips and his bulky leather jacket open over a loose faded yellow T-shirt with a faded green skull and crossbones.

"Is there a law that says I have to?" Jace replied sarcastically.

Mom huffed and Dad took a step forward, an angry expression on his face.

"Chill," Jace said to him.

"Who do you think you are?" Dad snarled at Jace. "How dare you say that to her, to my Bella?!"

I was just about to cut in, I didn't want Dad going to far and hurting Jace, but then Jace said after a few moments of silence. "I don't know," Jace whispered, his snarky attitude gone. "I don't know who I am anymore." Jace's face was broken. He looked like a lost, confused little boy in a department store without his mom. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and comfort him.

_How did this come to be?_

Jace POV: (sry for the switching!)

"Who do you think you are?" the man snarled at me. "How dare you say that to her, to my Bella?!" He couldn't have struck closer to home if he tried.

"I don't know," I whispered after a moment of silence. "I don't know who I am anymore." I was sure I was wearing my emotions on my sleeve, but I couldn't care at all. I don't know if I even was. I don't know anything! Am I a Wayland like I always believed or am I a Morgenstern, like everyone thinks I am? Even Bella wouldn't understand, and we talked about everything eight years ago. My babysitter-no, friend-Bella knew me as Jace Wayland, the orphan she used to babysit. But, whit it, what if I did have a family (with an evil father, granted)? One that has a mother and a sister? One with a happy ending?

"Jace, do you need to talk about anything?" Bella said gently. I only nodded in response.

She guided Nessie and the man out the door, giving them a look that meant "no eavesdropping" and shut the door in their faces.

"Just promise me you'd listen," I begged. She nodded and we both sat down on the hospital bed.

_I hate feeling like this_

_So tired of trying to fight this_

_. . . . . . . ._

_Tell me you will listen_

_You're touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide_

_I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_. . . . . . . . ._

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breath_

_ Here goes nothing, _I thought.

"Have you heard of Valentine's return?" I asked cautiously before waiting for her response and launching into the tale of my life for the past few years. (**Is it really years? Idk. . . . .)**

~*Bella POV*~ (**OMG! I'm switching POVs soooooooo much! I'm sorry!)**

"Have you heard of Valentines' return?" Jace asked cautiously.

"Jace," I said quietly. "Valentine is dead."

"No. No he's not. He's very much alive," Jace replied before launching in to tale. His tale of meeting Clary (yes, the same girl who was drooling over Edward earlier. Hmm, turns out Jace is her brother.), of going into a vampire nest, of finding the mortal cup, of fighting a greater demon, of Hodge's betrayal ( I would have shed a tear if I could. I always thought Hodge was a good man. Odd, but a good man.), of Jace learning he was Valentine's son (GASP! THE HORROR!), of the Inquisitor, of getting jailed in Silent City,, the Faerie Realm, Simon (Clary's friend) becoming a Vampire, the fight on the boat, his odd powers, Valentine, more about Clary and her odd powers.

"Jace . . ." I breathed. This teenager with more problems than anyone wasn't the same boy I baby sited in Alicante all those years ago, yet he still was. "You're not facing Valentine alone. I'll help. My vampire family may too.?

"Ok. Bella, tell me what you've been doing for the past 8 years that made you miss out on one of the most important events in Shadowhunter history. And what exactly are you anyway?" Jace asked, but his voice held room for little argument. I was going to have to answer his question sooner or later.

"Hahahah," I chuckled darkly. It was one hell of a story, even by Shadowhunter standards. "I'll tell you later. First we have to go talk to my family." Yes, I chose to tell him later. Edward and Nessie must be getting worried. We must have been in here for a few hours and _hopefully_ Ness and Ed didn't eavesdrop. No growl outside the door. Wait, was my shield down? Yes, ok. _Hopefully___Ness and Ed didn't eavesdrop. Still no growl. Either Eddie's gotten better at anger management (I made him take classes fro it. Hehe) or he really isn't eavesdropping. Still no growl. yay! They aren't eavesdropping now!

"Throwing pencils at them won't protect me, will it?" Jace said sarcastically.

"Pencils? Being thrown? At us? Protecting you? Where did you get that idea?" I asked equally shocked and confused. Who did he throw a pencil at?!

Jace waved his hand in dismissal before walking to the door. "I threw a pencil at Luke, Clary's friend's head. It was a good throw too. I only missed him by a few inches."

I stared at him, shocked. Jace really hadn't changed at all over the years I've been away. Same attitude, and that's all he really is some of the time.d


End file.
